beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Gift Set: GanGan Galaxy
The is a gift box released by Hasbro. It contains four Beys based on Team GanGan Galaxy and was released in November 2011. The Beys are recolors of the Beys from Team GanGan Galaxy. The Face Bolts did not come with tattoos. Contents The contains the following: *One Recolored Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *One Recolored Ray Striker D125CS *One Recolored Earth Eagle 145WD *One Recolored Flame Libra T125ES *Two Launcher Grips *Two Ripcord Launchers *Two Straightened Ripcords *Two Black Assembly Tools *Four Beybladebattles.com Online Codes for each of the four Team Gan Gan Galaxy beyblades *An Instruction Manual *Sticker Sheets Color Variations Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *Face Bolt: Dark Blue *Energy Ring: Dark Blue *Fusion Wheel: Grey *Spin Track: Glossy Pegasus Blue *Performance Tip: Glossy Pegasus Blue Ray Striker D125CS *Face Bolt: Gold *Energy Ring: Orange *Fusion Wheel: Gold *Spin Track: Dark Purple *Performance Tip: Dark Purple Earth Eagle 145WD *Face Bolt: Dark Purple *Energy Ring: Dark Purple *Fusion Wheel: Grey *Spin Track: Grey *Performance Tip: Black Flame Libra T125ES *Face Bolt: Yellow *Energy Ring: Green *Fusion Wheel: Grey *Spin Track: Yellow *Performance Tip: Glossy Orange Errors *The stickers supplied for use on the beys are wrong. **Cyber Pegasus 105F stickers are supplied for use on Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. **Japanese stickers are supplied for Ray Striker D125CS. Strangely, those stickers are for the Ray Striker D125CS Aurora Ver. **Flame Libra T125ES's Face Bolt stickers are different from each other. *The stickers on the Launcher Grip are not placed properly and are prone to falling off quickly. *Artwork of Gingka Hagane with a Beypoint Card is shown on the back of the box, despite the Beypoint Card not being available outside of Japan yet. *The Instruction Manual tells you to apply Cyber Pegasus stickers to Galaxy Pegasus. *The Launcher Grip and Ripcord Launcher are used in a position that will break the Launcher and Ripcord in artwork on the box. *Gan Gan Galaxy is wrote as GanGan Galaxy, with no space in between the "Gan Gan". *The Spike part of the CS tip is not completely covered in coating. Reception The " " was generally greeted with mixed views, with some calling it "A great buy with recolours you won't find anywhere else" and others describing it as "A badly made set which looks like it was rushed". Most notably, iLiNnUc, a Beyblade Reviewer from Youtube, criticized the pack for it's bad sticker placements on the Launcher Grips, failure to supply the correct stickers for the Beys, misleading instructions, strange colours and CS rubber, but praising it's Launcher Grip and Ripcord Launcher colours, and the look of the Earth Eagle, giving it a 7/10 overall. Trivia *This set is hugely based on the Anime, yet the colors are completely random. *Every bey has a Grey Fusion Wheel, except Ray Striker D125CS who has a Gold one. *This set contains the most errors of any Beyblade set ever released. *The paint on the Bey's Fusion Wheels chip off more easily than most other Beys. *Most suggest it's better to buy each Bey separately. *The CS's rubber curves lower than the plastic. *Galaxy Pegasus' R2F has two extra spikes, like Takara Tomy's R2F. However, the Hasbro single pack never contained that. *The Earth Eagle 145WD could be considered the dark version for when Tsubasa Otori was taken over by the dark power. Gallery Ulitmate Gift Sat Gan Gan Galaxy II.jpg Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Gift Sets Category:Team Sets Category:Hasbro Category:Multi-Bey Sets Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Merchandise